Mumble and Gloria: Fated Love
by StarSource
Summary: This a little short story I made about how Mumble and Gloria first met. There is one small flashback in my previous story, but I felt it was not specific enough. Enjoy :


**Fated Love**

Winter was just coming to an end. The winds were softening, the water was placating, and the eggs were shaking. Memphis stood there with his egg between his feet, hoping no consequences would arise from his mistake. Despite being worried he was also terribly excited. Every father was now waiting on their eggs to hatch. Soon enough a joyful scream could be heard. Yes! The first egg had hatched. That broke the ice and a flurry of screams could be heard as the little penguins broke their egg shells and felt the Antarctic winds on their backs for the first time.

Maurice was patiently waiting for his egg to hatch as well and then he heard it! That wonderful pecking sound against the egg shell.

"Pa?" The little penguin questioned.

"Yes honey come here" Maurice said in a sweet voice. The little penguin immediately ran to her father and positioned herself in between his feet for warmth.

"Pa am I honey?" the baby penguin asked.

"Oh! I forgot to name you young lady. Um.. Your name will be Gloria" Maurice laughed at himself a bit.

"That's a pretty name!" Gloria giggled out.

"A pretty name for a pretty penguin" Maurice said

"Stop it daddy you're embarrassing me!" Gloria said, while blushing. Maurice and Gloria shared a laugh.

Maurice then spotted his old friend Memphis.

"C'mon Gloria let's go see one of my good friends"

"Okay pa"

Maurice walked over to Memphis, ecstatic that his daughter had hatched. Something was strange though Memphis seemed depressed for some reason. Maurice then noticed the egg sitting front of Memphis and figured it out. He went up to comfort his friend.

"Memphis... It happens sometimes. I'm sorry" Maurice said apologetically.

"I guess it does" Memphis replied in a dejected tone.

Memphis turned away from the egg and Maurice kept trying to comfort him. Gloria saw the egg, but being a new born she didn't know what it was. She then hopped out her father's legs, without him noticing, and approached the egg. She pecked it a bit.

"Hay pa what is this?" Gloria asked her father.

"Gloria don't go near that"

"Why? What is it?"

"It's an egg, just like the one you were in" Maurice answered.

"Ohh... Is there someone in here?"

Maurice stayed silent after that and went back to talking to Memphis.

"Hello?" Gloria said to the egg. The egg remained still.

"Helloooo anyone there!" The egg remained still.

Gloria then decided to peck it a bit, but nothing happened. She was about turn away, when she heard a tapping sound. She immediately ran back to the egg and tapped it twice. The egg tapped twice back. Gloria tapped three times and then egg reciprocated. Gloria was enjoying herself and before she knew it, she was tapping a little tune. Gloria looked back at her father and noticed he was still busy talking to his friend.

"Are you ready to come out ... Mumble?" Gloria giggled at the name, but somehow it felt right.

When the egg was unresponsive again she went to peck it, but this time the shell cracked and she fell in. When she opened her eyes she only saw another pair of, not brown, but deep blue eyes. The second thing she noticed is that her beak was interlocking with the other penguin's beak!. She immediately doubled back.

It was a bit dark, but they were both clearly blushing from the kiss

"Umm.. H-Hello." The little penguin stuttered.

"H-hi, sorry about this, I-I just kind of fell in" Gloria seemed entranced with the penguin's deep blue eyes.

"Excuse me can you kind of move, I_I think I'm ready to go"

"O-Oh sorry Mumble" Gloria said while blushing heavily.

"Mumble? Is that my name?"

"I actually don't know I just kind of...made it up when I was tapping on your egg."

"Oh that was you! Thanks for that you kind of woke me up and...it was sorta fun" Mumble giggled a bit.

The two penguins had quickly become friends. Gloria then moved out of the way for Mumble to break his shell. After Mumble broke his shell he immediately saw two big penguins running towards him.

"Pa?" Mumble asked

"Yes that's me son! I'm glad you are alright!" Memphis answered in a giddy manner.

Mumble was feeling very cold and he didn't where to go for warmth. Memphis was too happy too actually notice, so Mumble hugged the nearest source of warmth, which happened to Gloria.

"Woah Woah! Little guy, what are you doing?" Memphis exclaimed

"I'm sorry! I was just cold and I didn't where to go and-"

"It's okay Mumble" Gloria said as she hugged him. Mumble immediately blushed.

Maurice and Memphis had no idea what to say, so they just kind of stayed silent and watched the situation.

"Wait! Who's Mumble?" Memphis asked

"I thought that was my name pa"

"Who gave you that name" Mumble then pointed at Gloria.

"Gloria!" Maurice scolded

"Is everything okay pa?" Mumble asked.

"Everything is fine and yes your name is Mumble" Memphis smiled while he said this. Maurice looked at his friend in shock.

"Well what'cha you waiting for son?" Memphis said in a fatherly voice.

"Huh?"

"Get in here" Memphis directed Mumble in between his legs.

"Oh okay!" Mumble said as he tried to pull away from Gloria, but found that he couldn't.

"Gloria you need to let Mumble go honey" Maurice whispered.

Gloria immediately blushed and let go. She felt so comfortable with Mumble she didn't realize she was holding Mumble too tight.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Gloria said as she blushed.

"That's okay, I'll see you later Gloria" Mumble replied as he walked away with light pink cheeks.

Mumble then broke away from Gloria to go to his father. Gloria felt something she didn't recognize, a sort of happy and comfortable feeling when she was around Mumble. Being a recently hatched penguin, she decided to ask her father.

"Pa what is this happy feeling I got when I met Mumble?" Gloria asked.

"Gloria about this feeling, how wou-" Maurice was cut off.

"Wives hoe!" Noah's voice made itself around to everyone's ears despite the strong Antarctic winds. This conversation would have to continue some other time as fathers raced to mothers and so a new life begins for Mumble and Gloria.

* * *

**This is supposed to be a one-shot kind of deal, but if you guys want me to make a story out of this PM or let me know somehow. :) R&R**


End file.
